At present, illuminating devices are widely used in day life. As the structure and performances of the illuminating device should be optimized and improved persistently, requirements of high standards are put forward on, for instance, the connecting manner between components in the illuminating device.
Within an illuminating device, a reliable electrical connection between a circuit board and a driver should be assured to allow the illuminating device to normally operate. In the related art, the circuit board and the driver are usually electrically connected via a wire with a soldering method, that is to say, both ends of the wire are soldered on solder joints of the circuit board and the driver, respectively.
Such connecting manner demands a lot of efforts and materials. In addition, during the soldering process, light-emitting devices such as LED might be damaged. Another connecting possibility is that the circuit board and the driver are electrically connected by means of an additional connector, while the drawback lies in that, apart from extra cost of the connector, the connector still needs to be fixed on the circuit board by using, for example, a solder paste.
Besides, mechanical connection between components of the illuminating device usually needs to be realized by means of additional mechanical connectors such as bolts. But such connectors, most of which are made from metal, will easily cause the short circuit of the circuit board, and also increase the manufacturing cost of the illuminating device.